Smile for Me?
by forever-will-love2112
Summary: Ichigo and Renji's Battle for Rukia's presence and heart finally come to an end filled with pain, understanding, confusion, confessions, and overall love. There is only one meant for her... who is it?


Summary: Ichigo and Renji's battle for Rukia's presence and heart finally comes to an ending of pain, understanding, confusion, confessions, and most of all love. Who will she decide stay with?

* * *

ME: do i own bleach? why of course i do- OW!

ICHIGO: che... you deserved it, lying like that

RUKIA: bakamono! that's no reason to hit the poor author! now apologize!!

ICHIGO: WHAT?!? why should i?? who's side are you on, Midget?!

Rukia (vein pops):why you little... COME HERE BAKA-BERRY! (kicks him in the face and then the crotch)

ICHIGO: s-s-soor-ryyy...(falls to the floor in pain)

ME(happy): so i don't own bleach... (whispers) but i think Rukia just owned Ichigo big time

* * *

_**Smile for me?**_

"Do you know she has more than one smile?" I challenged, anger still vibrating within my voice. Renji stared at me quizzically, and I took it as my cue to continue.

"She has her smile for when she sees something beautiful, there is a smile for when she thinks of Byakuya or Hisana. A smile when she is completely clueless to what is going on…" the anger gradually fading from my voice. Instead, there was a shimmer of admiration and care. I took a seat on the closest bench near us, running a hand through my bright orange spikes; Renji soon mimicked my actions, his wonder filled eyes never leaving my face.

"She has a smile for when she knows she is about to get her way. One for when she sees anything related to that stupid rabbit Chappy," I shook my head chuckling as I continued on.

"There is a smile for when she is in an uncomfortable position. She has a smile for when she thinks something is explosively funny. One for when she is with her friends…" I paused for a moment to reminisce about them many times Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and I have spent together in harmony. "And then, Rukia has a smile…" I suddenly became unable to continue my rather long rant to Renji. That smile, the gleaming crooked grin I treasured so dearly. To what or whom did it belong to?

Rukia, the girl I would die for, the girl who gave everything just to help me, my fighting comrade, my best friend… I sighed, unable to deny my emotions toward the raven-haired midget. She was the first girl to make the rain in my heart stop, the first girl that took the scowl off my face, and the first and only girl I was undoubtedly in love with.

Somehow I felt relieved I could finally admit it to myself, like a giant weight had finally been lifted off my shoulders, yet not completely gone. What still bothered me was the fact that I had yet to figure out whom that smile was for. At that moment I was completely unaware of my surroundings, so I barely acknowledged the sudden reitsu emitting for behind a single Sakura tree. That was until a voice like shimmering bells and ocean waves swept past the falling petals and echoed in my ear.

"You, Ichigo."

Renji's head snapped around to look towards the source of the voice, while my head remained still, eyes wide and a small gasp escaped my lips. I look at Renji in the corner of my eye; he was staring past my shoulder with an almost heartbroken expression on his face. I felt sudden guilt wash over me. He was still my close friend, even if he was trying to take Rukia away from me. Truthfully, I didn't want to make him have such a look. But suddenly his face contorted into a face of calmness and understanding (which was rare for Renji) as a miniscule smile grazed his lips.

"I see."

The red haired pineapple spun on his heel turning his body towards me once again. Renji was about to shunpo off when he stopped short right next to me. "She is right you know. I could never make her smile like that." He took a quick peek at my expression before continuing. "So long as I can still be her friend, I'm satisfied. I'm happy for her happiness, even if it's not with me."

I could feel a grin tugging on both our lips.

"Arigato Renji," I whispered as he disappeared into the Seriete. Soon after a few moments of silence in the cooling breeze, I turned to meet my amber brown eyes with her wide orbs. So many shades of violet and lavender never ceased to swirl continuously in them as she took one step towards me. Her skin shone as her shoulder length raven hair breezed past her face except for the one piece of silk that miraculously remained in her face. I took a step towards her as well. We continued this game, until finally I outstretched my arms, cradling her with my forehead pressed against her ever-pale forehead.

"Bakamono, my smile always belonged to you. As does my heart," she whispered in a hushed sound. It was strange but I could almost hear something like fear in her voice. Was she scared of me? Or was she scared of my response? Never the less, my heart pounded at her words as I pulled her soft pink lips near mine, to give her my answer. We stayed there for a moment, our lips barely touching and our breathing eccentric. I slowly brushed my lips past hers until I suddenly felt her doing the same to me. It was if a magnetic force was pulling the two of us closer and closer together so there was no room to breathe, only kiss. She snaked her thin arms around my neck as I kept a firm hold on the back of her neck. And for a while I truly thought I could have everything I ever wanted, which was Rukia.

We savored our meaningful kiss as we parted our lips to catch our breath; our cheeks tinted a light red. She opened her glassy eyes to mine. They spoke so many unspoken emotions; it was like she had gripped onto my heart and refused to let go, being the stubborn midget she is.

"Stay with me, Rukia?" I whispered quietly, my eyes closing once again. I could hear a faint smile in her voice as she breathed "Always."

"And forever," I finished bringing her close for one soft final kiss.


End file.
